Welcome to the land of crazy
by Computer Breeze
Summary: Pre FAYZ, This is Brianna's backstory on how she survives at Coates and the dramas she went through with her parents, This is the story of how Brianna entered the land of crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, So I should really stop making new stories but I can't. Anyways I'm just saying this because I make millions of grammar mistakes and misspellings so I apologise in advance for those.**

**Also I couldn't remember everything of Brianna's back story, so I'm sorry for those mistakes.**

**I hope you like this, and if you do, make sure you review.**

...

"Brianna, can we talk to you for a minute?" Her mum shouted from the living room, waiting for her response.

"Yeah, sure" Brianna responded skipping into the room, she smiled at her mum and dad.

"What's up?" She asked, "Sweetie, sit down, we need to have a talk"

Brianna narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "About what?" She asked.

"Brianna, sit down." Her father ordered.

Brianna obeyed and took a seat on her favourite comfy chair, she was sat opposite to her parents who were sat in the hard wooden kitchen chairs.

She noticed her father had a giant folder in his hand and he was giving her a serious look, her mum looked more concerned.

Brianna cursed in her head, did someone snitch on her for something? What bad things had she done in the past few weeks?

Brianna racked her brain, trying to think of anything bad she had done that would get her in trouble.

The only bad thing she could think of was talking back to the teacher, but that wouldn't earn her such a serious talk from her parents.

She twiddled her thumbs and looked at her parents eager for them to go on,

"Darling, this may come as a bit of a shock.. But, as you know, me and your father have been having a number if arguments for the past couple of months and they have become so repetitive and hurtful, that me and him have decided to get a divorce." Her mum confessed to her.

Brianna's eyes widened, and a frown appeared on her face. "Brianna, we know that this is going to upset you, but you don't want me and your mother to be upset either, do you?" Her father spoke.

Brianna's frown deepened and she shook her head, "Good, Now we're having this talk because we need to figure out which one of us you would like to live with." Her father continued.

"It's entirely your choice sweetheart and you have to remember it will be permanent, not a sleepover." Her mum told her.

Brianna raised her eyebrows, "It's my decision?" She asked not quite understanding.

"Yes" Her mum said, Brianna blinked with her eyes and thought about the options..

..

_Her mum wasn't rich but she cared about Brianna, She helped her with homework and taught her new things._

_Her dad had lots of money but was always too caught up in work to bond with her._

_ .._

Brianna felt the obvious choice would be to live with her mum, but she felt like she was betraying her dad by doing so.

"Will you be hurt if I don't choose you" she asked not aiming the question at a specific person.

"Not at all" her mum said, "No" her dad said after.

Brianna looked down at the ground and swallowed a lump in her throat, "Can I live with you, mum?" Her mum stood up and have her a hug.

Her dad coughed awkwardly, Brianna retracted herself from her mums arms and went over to give her father a hug.

He accepted it and she whispered "sorry I didn't pick you" in his ear.

He patted her on the back and smiled at her telling her it was okay.

Brianna felt happy knowing he wasn't mad at her, "Can I still visit dad?" She asked her mum.

Her mum nodded at her and then her parents began doing paperwork.

Brianna leaned against the doorframe and watched them complete it.

It would be weird without dad in the house, She thought.

At least they will be happy now,

Maybe mum will meet a man and I can have a step dad, That would be quite cool.

She sighed, then left the room and returned to her bedroom feeling a little bit sad.

...

"Bri! Have you seen my pearl earrings?" Her mum shouted from her bedroom, she was getting ready for a date with a guy she found on a dating website.

"How would I know where they are? I never even go in your room." Brianna shouted back, she hasn't been herself lately.

Brianna knew it but she didn't want to admit it, Things haven't been the same since dad left.

There's a different atmosphere in the house, like its a whole new world,

Or something.

She still loved her mum but she sometimes wished that she had picked to go with her dad.

She spoke with him sometimes, over the phone or on Skype.

But she hardly ever got to see him,

She missed him.

"Help me look for them then" Her mum shouted out of nowhere.

"No" Brianna replied getting angry now.

"Brianna!" Her mum yelled again.

She rolled her eyes and flipped her laptop down.

Then walked into the other room and groaned, her mum looked like a low class hooker.

"You got condoms?" Brianna asked, "I beg your pardon, you will not use that kindof language in my house, young lady. do you understand me?" Her mum yelled at her.

"Yes" Brianna replied smirking.

"Good, now help me look." Her mum said calming down.

Brianna looked around a bit, and noticed two bright white circular earrings lying on her mums shelf, Brianna rolled her eyes and picked up the earrings.

"Wow mum, your not blind at all"

She sighed as she handed them over, "Brianna, please stop this. I know your upset about me going on a date with someone other than your dad, but you have to move on."

"It's been a month, that's not enough time!" Brianna shouted then stormed out of her mums room, racing into her own and slamming the door.

...

It has been a year since dad left and things are turning south,

My mum has met a guy who seemed really nice at first and him and I got along well but it all seemed to be an act.

He hates me but mum doesn't know, me and mum are getting along better now.

Oh, did I forget to mention, my mum had two twin kids?

They are still quite young but they don't hate me, which is good, I guess.

My step dad is called Bill, he's a jerk hole, yep that's code for A hole, but I'm not really allowed to swear so I have to make up words in place of cuss words.

If you think I'm just exaggerating here, let me give you a few examples.. he locked me in my room when I didn't hear my mum shouting me down for dinner and he told me it would teach me a lesson for ignoring my superiors.

He "forgot" me at the supermarket,

He embarrassed me at school in front of my friends and told them fake stories about me.

He tells my mum all the bad things I've ever done..

Geez I could go on forever!

Well, that was just a few examples of why he is the biggest loser ever.

Mum should dump his sorry butt and be single again, although she loves him (don't know why) but I guess I want her to be happy...

Bill keeps trying to get rid of me,

He found this school called "Coates Academy" or something online and keeps on recommending how good it is to my mum.

She isn't persuaded by it though, the school is for crazy kids not normal ones.

She would never send me somewhere like that.

...

"No way!" Her reckless young spirited daughter shouted at her, "You are not sending me to that school" Her daughter was breathing heavily her nostrils flaring and her face turning a bright shade of pink.

"Brianna, listen, Me and your father.."

"Step father" Brianna interrupted showing her anger at him being addressed as her dad.

"We have decided it will be best for you, to get your behavioural issues under control and you cheated on that test aswell" her mum told her.

"I can't believe you! Bill is evil! He just wants me gone so he can have you to himself!" Brianna shouted, "Brianna, me and you both know that isn't true." Her mum said.

Brianna stomped her foot and ran out the room crying, she ran up the stairs as fast as her feet could take her and raced into her room slamming the door.

She flopped down onto her bed and put her face on her pillow crying into the soft cotton sheets.

This wasn't happening, it can't happen! She thought, wild thoughts racing round her head.

No, no,no,no,no,no... She cried herself to sleep that night.

Coates had accepted her and she was scheduled to leave next week.

...

**Dun,Dun,Dun..**

**I don't even know whether this will be good or not, so if you want more, review. And I will continue, and if you don't then ignore. Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Get up, Brianna!" were the first words she heard on the day she was leaving for boarding school.

Those words were spoken by her jerk or a step dad, She groaned and sat up in bed, she hadn't gotten any sleep last night.

All she wanted to do at that moment was snuggle back into her nice soft comfy double bed with her head resting on her feather filled pillows.

She groaned again, why the hell did she have to wake up at 7 in the morning to go to this freaking school.

Her eyes drifted to her suitcase and bag that she and her mum had packed some time in the week.

Her mum was trying to make things up to her but she was still upset with her, she wasn't that mad at her, more dissapointed.

Brianna frowned and glanced around her room, she couldn't believe she was actually leaving home.

Her room was mostly filled with cuddly stuffed animals and posters of her favourite bands.

She got out of bed and walked over to the window, pulling aside her silk curtains, she frowned as she looked down at the street below.

She hasn't even gotten to say goodbye to her friends because her dumb step dad had grounded her for the week.

Brianna wanted to cry at the thought of never being able to see them again, well, for at least half a year as she wouldn't be able to come home as much because of the boarding facilities.

Brianna stomped her foot getting frustrated just by thinking about being sent to boarding school.

She left her room and walked into the bathroom, deciding it would be best to take a shower as she wanted to make a good impression on the people at her new school.

After she had taken a shower she was feeling much wider awake, showers were here happy place.

The warm water touching your skin, it all just make you feel happy.

And you can always sound like a pop star in there, no matter what.

Brianna blow dried her hair quickly and ran downstairs for breakfast,

She wandered into the kitchen and saw her "family" sat at the dining table, eating breakfast.

Brianna narrowed her eyes and tilted her head, "Wow, Thanks for waiting." She said sarcastically, as she walked over to the table.

"Sorry honey, the food was getting cold and the kids were hungry" Her mum said making excuses.

"Yeah, yeah" Brianna groaned, sitting down.

"Are you excited, Brianna?" Bill asked putting on a smile. Brianna raised her eyebrows, "Totally, I'm so happy to be sent of to boarding school against my will." She said sarcastically.

One of the twins laughed, even though they had no idea what she was talking about, it was comforting for her knowing someone was on her side.

Brianna looked around the table at the food layed out and drinks avaliable,

Water and oatmeal. Great. So fucking great, she thought to herself.

Brianna looked at her family's plates and they were eating full breakfasts and Brianna was stuck with oatmeal? What. The. Heck.

Brianna decided she was going to skip breakfast as her family had taken all the good food.

Maybe she could get some food at the school?

"I'm going to go back upstairs" Brianna said, standing up from her chair.

Bill glared at her, "Why can't you ever let us be a happy family for once?"

"We were! Before you came along!" Brianna shouted losing her temper.

She stomped her foot on the floor, then stormed out of the room.

She went upstairs and sat quietly on her bed, she looked calm on the outside but inside she was having a meltdown.

She was beginning to get scared about going to the new school, Brianna had looked at the website and it said that there was mentally unstable people there.

And they have security on the grounds incase the students tried anything.

Brianna was nervous that she would be bullied, she hasn't ever been picked on before, but she was scared this time that, that would happen at this school.

It said on the email that they would give her all she needed for school when she arrived, like her uniform and books and stuff.

She frowned, what time was she leaving for school again?

Oh yeah, 9 am.

She looked over at the clock on her bedside table and her eyes widened, it was 8:30.

Crap, she was still in her night clothes and she needed to apply her makeup.

For the next half an hour, Brianna was rushing around her room trying to get ready in time.

"Brianna!" She heard her mum calling her. "Sweetie, it's time to go now!" Her mum continued.

Brianna was ready now, but she didn't want to leave her room.

She didn't answer her mum and stayed silent, standing alone in her room.

Just then, a rock flew threw her open window with a letter attached to it.

What?

She walked over to the rock that was lying on the floor, she picked it up and unraveled the letter that was stuck to the rock.

She read it and smiled,

_Hey Bri,_

_Kyle found out that your going to boarding school, he said all the parents from school know._

_That's kinda embarrassing, just saying._

_Anyways, Me and the others just wanted to say that we will miss you and make sure you stay in touch, k?_

_We all love you Bri._

_- Cristina x_

Cristina was a self centered bitch but Brianna was so touched that she had done that for her.

Brianna rolled the letter up and put it in her coat pocket.

She did that as she wanted something from home to remember all her friends.

She heard a small knocking on her door and her mums familiar voice quietly telling Brianna that they needed to go now.

Brianna who was feeling happier now, opened the door and walked past her mum and went outside to the car.

She plugged her headphones into her iPod and put it on shuffle.

The song "You're gonna go far kid" by the offspring played first and she closed her eyes listening to the music.

The music was making her feel more confident so she put it on loop and listened to it the whole way to Coates.

When they eventually got there all Brianna could say was... "Woah."


	3. Chapter 3

**This isn't the best chapter, but I hope you like it anyways :)**

* * *

Brianna stared at the large black gates that held the security to the huge building that she could only see thorough the gaps of the gate.

She couldn't believe how big it was, Brianna noticed her mother talking in a speaker box to tell them who they were and to open the gates.

She paused the music and pulled out her earphones, then she listened to the conversation her mum and the security officer were having.

The gates slowly started to open and her mum brought her head back into the car, "What do you think, Bri?" Her mum turned around to look at her, asking hopefully.

"It's big" Was all Brianna could say to explain her thoughts on the grand building infront of her.

The gates were fully open now and her mum drove through them, the gravel on the drive way made rustling noises.

Brianna felt embarrassed pulling up in her family's small ford vehicle, she could see Mercedes and BMW's parked up out front.

She would probably be the poor kid in classes, considering how much it cost to go here, most of the students must be loaded.

Her mum parked on the grass and Brianna spotted some kids walking round the grounds in some preppy uniform.

She groaned as she then realised they had to wear uniforms.

Her mum turned to look back at her again and smiled, "Would you like to go in now, sweetie?" She asked.

"Sure" Brianna responded in a no manner kind of way.

Her mum stepped out of the car first giving Brianna some time to calm herself and collect some confidence,

She opened the car door and put on a face that showed she was not happy about being there,

Some of the kids showed curiosity and looked over at her but she ignored them.

She let her mum take her bags and she walked up the steps into the reception,

Leaving her mum trailing behind.

She pushed open the door standing in her way of the inside and her eyes widened as she saw the magnificent sight infront of her.

There were dark purple curtains draped across the windows only opened an inch to let some light through, and golden chandeliers hanging high up on the ceiling.

There was a soft carpet plastered across the floor which Brianna felt she could melt into.

This place looked more like a castle than a school, she thought to herself.

Her mum came in and dropped her two bags breathing heavily, Brianna looked over at her and smirked then she wandered over to where she guessed the reception was.

"Oh hello there darling, are you Brianna Regan?" A too cheery sounding voice said from behind her, Brianna spun round and crinkled her nose, "Yes" she said shortly after looking up and down the woman.

Brianna raised her eyebrows at how the woman was dressed, She looked more like she was going to a fancy dress party or from the panem.

"Well, Aren't you cute. Did you have a long drive?" Brianna groaned inwardly to herself, "It was alright" She told the woman searching for a way to get out of the conversation.

Luckily her mum walked in dragging Brianna's bags along behind her, "Oh hi." Her mum said to the woman fixing her posture and holding her hand out.

The woman put on a snide smile and shook her hand, "Vivien" her mum introduced herself.

"Amanda" she replied, "But to you, little one, it's Mrs Ortega" Amanda said with a fake smile looking at Brianna.

Brianna narrowed her eyes and looked around the reception that they were standing in.

"You better be going now, Vivien. If you leave now you can miss the rush hour" Mrs Ortega told her mum expecting her to obey.

"Okay.. But shouldn't I stay and help Bri unpack?" Her mum asked.

"No, no.. We'll be fine" Mrs Ortega demanded.

Brianna's mum bit her lip then walked over to Brianna and gave her a big hug and told her to call her when she was settled.

Then she left, leaving Brianna and Mrs Ortega standing alone in the reception.

As soon as her mum stepped out of the room, Mrs Ortega's smile vanished.

"Listen here kid, your not gonna survive a day here if you continue with that attitude. The kids will see you as competition, someone that they need to get rid of. And the kids here won't just hurt your feelings, they will ruin your life." She told her.

"That's BS" Brianna said.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Mrs Ortega told her.

She left the room for a minute and returned later with a uniform and a brochure kinda thing.

The woman handed them to Brianna and gave her directions to her room.

Brianna groaned and headed the way the woman had directed her, dragging her bags along with her.

Brianna was walking through a large hallway when suddenly a nerdy looking guy ran into her knocking her to the ground.

"Ow! what the hell?" Brianna shouted.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I didn't mean to! I wasn't looking where I was going, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" the kid whined as he helped himself up.

The boy was close to tears and truly looked sorry, "it's fine" Brianna assured him.

"But, I read on google that when a girl says something is fine, it really isn't." The kid continued.

Brianna stood up and picked up her belongings, then looked him in the eye, "Honestly, I don't care." She said.

"I'm Brianna, by the way." Then she left.

The boy stared blankly after her, then he headed off to tell Caine and the others that there was a new girl in school..


End file.
